


Out the Window

by kubotrbl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Might get serious, Science Fiction & Fantasy, doyoung yuta Taeyong are besties, soft, taeil mr steal yo girl and ur man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kubotrbl/pseuds/kubotrbl
Summary: Doyoung was an average high school student. Sleeping in class and raiding the local 7-Eleven was routine for him. That is, until he met Kim Jungwoo, who would quite literally turn his world upside down.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Since we are all in quarantine I wanted to busy myself with something fun! I hope you all enjoy. Please stay home and wash your hands!- Kubo

The summer breeze blew through the trees, making a sound that’s similar to the ocean waves. Doyoung looked out over the bridge that stopped just before the school. He sighed heavily, internally fighting his desire to run to anywhere else.

“School isn’t that big of a deal anyways-” he turned around and was about to walk back home until two arms slung over his shoulders from behind.

“Goodmorning, sunshine~” a high voice sing-songed in his ear.  
“Hey, Yong” Doyoung turned around after letting out another exasperated sigh.  
“I didn’t think I would run into you here so early! But somehow i expected you to be headed back too” The older laughed before dragging his friend towards the three story building. 

The school itself was in wonderful condition: it was three stories high lined with large circular windows (which were sparkling clean), blue pillars held up the front of the school, Doyoung looked up to see the roof lined with a tall fence but just behind it he could spot a little greenery peeking out. Baby blue accented the white tiles of the school building ever so nicely, making it almost welcoming.  
Doyoung opened a bag of dry cereal he had brought from home. He originally intended to eat it on the way to school but he got so caught up in his own thoughts that before he knew it he was before the gates. Taeyong walked inside with him and helped him locate their lockers before waving him off to his first class. Doyoung never thought of himself as a genius, a star student type of person and many times he daydreamed about skipping school and living a rebellious life. But to his dismay he still cared a little bit, at least enough to walk into class two seconds before the bell rang.  
The raven haired boy scanned the class, looking for familiar faces. Once he notices there are, in fact, no familiar faces he sighs and sits down in the seat in the middle of the room to the left. Not too close to get called on but not too far to be labelled a delinquent. He assured himself of his genius seating choice. 

The class went by slowly as day, it took almost five minutes before the teacher came in, disheveled.  
“Good morning, class! Sorry to keep you waiting, I had a little business to take care of before school, haha.” The man laughed nervously before pulling out a binder. “I am Mr. Jung and I will be your English teacher, nice to meet you all.” he flipped through the binder before finally landing on a page,  
“Now, I will call roll. Please stand up in acknowledgment when your name is called.”  
He looked around to see the class nod in response and continued.  
As he called names, Doyoung became enamored with whatever trees were blowing outside.  
He was caught up daydreamin until he felt a hand push him slightly,  
“Is Kim Doyoung not there today?” the teacher said in an irritated tone.  
‘Shit that’s me,’ Doyoung thought, fear and humiliation washing over his body. He shot up suddenly,  
“HERE!”  
Mr. Jung looked him up and down and shook his head,  
“You’re lucky it’s only the first day, Kim. Please be attentive in this class. You can sit down now.”  
Doyoung sat down and covered his head in his hands. His cold hands were a stark contrast to his beet red face which made him flinch a little. He heard some girls behind him giggle. He wanted to cry. The first class of the first day and he already screwed up. While he was drowning in his thoughts, a hand tugged his shoulder.  
“Hey, Doyoung, right? That was pretty embarrassing.” a voice whispered.  
Doyoung turned around in irritation to slap whoever it was before he met eyes with the platinum blonde boy seated behind him, a huge smile plastered on his face.  
“Who the hell do you think you are?” Doyoung snapped.  
“Nakamoto Yuta!” He introduced himself in Japanese.  
“Are you an exchange student?” The boy cocked his head and then nodded.  
“Yeah, I just moved here less than a year ago” He began busying himself with a drawing.  
“Waaah” Doyoung replied, trying not to sound uninterested.

“Moon Taeil?” Mr. Jung was still calling for the role.  
“Here” a handsome boy (who looked to be shorter than Doyoung) stood up. The same girls who laughed at him swooned and he rolled his eyes.  
“ I see that you’re in a first year english class ,but you’re a third year?” Mr Jung questioned, flipping through his papers.  
Taeil sighed and crossed his arms, “Yeah” was all he said before sitting back down.

The class continued and soon the bell for the next class rang. Doyoung collected his things and was about to head out when Yuta tapped his cheek,  
“Can I help you?” he turned around to face the blonde who was once again smiling.  
“Do you maybe wanna eat lunch together? Since we’re both new and all I thought it would be nice to have a friend.” Yuta said, looking at him hopefully.  
Doyoung huffed. He remembered Taeyong telling him to get out more and stop being such a stick.  
“Of course, where do we eat? The courtyard?”  
“Sure! See you then!” Yuta hugged him before skipping out of the room. Doyoung smiled to himself, thinking it was nice to make a friend on the first day. He looked up at the clock and saw he had two minutes to get to his next class.  
“Fuckfuckfuck” was all he thought as he frantically looked for his physics classroom.  
-

“Doyoung~Wake up”  
Doyoung groaned and lifted his head off his desk. He looked down to see a paper that he had been drooling on and a sticky note.  
“Doie, you slept through class. It’s lunch time” Taeyong said, helping the younger up.  
“Ah...ah lunch...aahhhoh! I’m supposed to meet Yuta at the courtyard! Come on” Doyoung suddenly dragged Taeyong out of the classroom and out to the courtyard.  
He frantically scanned for the blonde boy until he saw him eating on the steps right outside the school. He waved to him and ran over, dragging poor Taeyong behind him.  
“Yah! I’m so sorry, Yuta. I fell asleep in class if it wasn’t for Taeyong I could’ve slept through the entire day” Doyoung said, out of breath.  
Yuta just laughed and patted the seat next to him. The two boys sat down and pulled out their lunches.  
“Is that all you have?” Doyoung pointed to Yuta’s single sandwich. The younger nodded.  
“Yeah, my family hasn’t settled in yet so I’m having basic lunches now. My mom said she’ll get more creative and traditional later in the year. But for now I’m happy just to eat” Yuta replied.  
Doyoung frowned and picked out some pieces from his chicken katsu that was in his own lunch and put it in Yuta’s.  
The younger marvelled, “Wah! This is one of my favorite foods! Are you sure?”  
“Of course I am! You should eat good on your first day” Doyoung said, smiling.  
The three boys laughed then ate in comfortable silence as the oak trees swayed in the distance.  
“So, what do you mean ‘settled in’? Have you recently moved?” Taeyong asked.  
“He’s from Japan!” Doyoung said excitedly. Taeyong’s eyes widened,  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. We just recently came here. My mother said it would be a good opportunity to try something new since my dad is working here so much now.”  
“Wait, let me get this straight. I saw you in English, yet your mother tongue is Japanese, and you’re in a Korean high school?” Doyoung asked, his eyes were sparkling.  
“Yeah, but languages are easy for me since my dad always said it would get you far in the business world.”  
“You’re really amazing, Yuta!” Taeyong exclaimed.  
Soon, the bell rang to signal the end of lunch and the boys all went their separate ways.

“Taeyong, what class do you have next?” Doyoung asked.  
“Uhhh, art I think.” Taeyong said, messing with his phone before looking up.  
“Ok, well...if I don’t see you before the day ends do you promise to walk me home?” Doyoung asked, giving Taeyong his best puppy eyes.  
“Of course I will, we can stop at the convenience store for some dinner too. I know you’ll be starved by then”  
Doyoung laughed and shoved Taeyong lightly before stopping.  
“Ah-this is it” he looked up at the sign above the door.  
He waved his friend goodbye before entering the classroom.

Naturally, you may not be surprised to learn that Doyoung stared out the window for a majority of the class. While the other half he spent doodling in his journal meant for essay prompts. In fact, the only time the boy looked up was during the role. The teacher had assigned them all a worksheet to do in partners and Doyoung considered asking Taeil until he was flocked with girls.  
The boy sat down in defeat and weighed the options of success doing it alone.  
“Hey uh, Doyoung right?” a soft voice caught his attention and he looked up to see a boy who looked like he wandered there from a middle school.  
“Yeah, that’s me”  
“I’m Mark. I was uh- wondering if you wanted to do the worksheet together?” The boy asked, the tips of his ears reddening. Doyoung internally melted at the adorable kid in front of him and tapped the desk next to him. Mark shuffled over and dragged the desk closer to Doyoung’s making a terribly loud sound.  
“Mark,” Doyoung whispered roughly, thumping the younger on his forehead.  
“Aish, that hurt” he whined, grabbing his head.  
The two continued to work (more like bicker) until class was over and it was time for the last class of the day.  
“Finally!” Doyoung thought to himself, “ancient history” He hugged his schedule close to his chest. Now, he wasn’t as excited to learn about ancient Korean history as he was about being an hour away from going home and playing games with Taeyong until the sun went down. 

Doyoung walked to his history class which was located on the third floor. Figures. He walked in and saw Taeyong sitting by the window. He ran over to him and the two did a silent celebration before another chimed in.  
“Yuta!” the two cheered, all three boys now hugging and jumping in a circle.  
The bell ringing was the only thing that made them sit down, giggling to each other.  
The class went by quickly, and Doyoung credited that to being able to talk with his friends the whole period. Soon enough, the day was over and the three were packing up their things.  
“Well, today was really fun! I’m so glad to have met you two,” Yuta said, “see you tomorrow?”  
“Taeyong and I were gonna get some food then play games at my place, wanna come with?” Doyoung asked.  
A twinkle sparked in the blonde’s eyes and he vigorously nodded his head.  
“Awesome. Have you had much time to explore the town? It’s not that big but we could totally give you the grand tour this weekend” Taeyong threw his arms over his friends’ shoulders (that he could barely reach).  
“No-” Doyoung suddenly cut Yuta off, shaking him.  
“I know a place here that sells authentic Japanese food! Like some god sent 7-Eleven!”  
“Wah! Yeah it’s super good, we can get refreshing drinks and ice cream and takoyaki and ramen!” Taeyong and Doyoung dragged Yuta down the road. The three boys were laughing along as the sun hung hot above them.


	2. Walk You Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo's got all the boys.

Wednesday, a day that just can’t go by faster. Jungwoo tries to recount the times he’s looked at the clock since the day started and it was only the third period. He looked out the window at the trees, and across the school entrance to see the mountains ahead. How he wished to be there, exploring the outdoors instead of suffering in his physics class.   
“Today we’re doing a lab, get in partners!” The teacher said. The students looked around wearily and slowly went to their friends to begin the project. Jungwoo looked around nervously, however. He didn’t have any real friends. He had Mark and Johnny but both were   
In theatre at the moment and Jungwoo wasn’t too keen on making new friends right now. That was, until a tall brown haired junior walked up to him, holding out his lab notebook.  
“Hey, I’m Jaehyun. Wanna be partners?” he said, smiling.  
Jungwoo would be lying if he didn’t say his heart fluttered a bit.  
“Y-yeah sure.”

The two boys worked together, Jungwoo spent countless minutes trying to explain centripetal force to Jaehyun who replied with “you’re really cute” and “can I have your number?”. Jungwoo put his pen down and massaged his temples in frustration.  
“If I give you my number will you pay attention?”  
“Yes. You know, you should totally tutor me. You’re smart, pretty, it could be like a love sto-”  
Jungwoo shut the older up by shoving a piece of paper with digits written on it in his face.  
“There, now listen please” Jungwoo huffed and continued working. The older boy smiled in satisfaction before folding the paper and putting it in his wallet.   
The bell rang and Jungwoo packed up his stuff quickly so he could get out as fast as possible.  
Once he made his way to the hallway he was met with Johnny and Mark who were waiting for him to go to lunch.  
“Hey, see you around” Jaehyun tapped Jungwoo on the shoulder, sending a wink and walking down the stairs.  
“Woah, only the third period and you already got a man?” Mark said, smirking,  
“That was Jung Jaehyun. He’s like the hottest dude in our grade. All the girls have been trying to get into his pants since freshman year.” Johnny said, watching as the brunette passed.   
“Oh please. He asked me for my number while I was trying to get the damn lab finished.”  
“And you gave it to him, right?” Johnny said.  
“Of course not! I gave him yours ~” Jungwoo laughed before walking away. Johnny whined and followed behind the younger, Mark trailing.   
“Where are we eating?” Mark asked as he caught up to the two.  
“The roof?” Jungwoo said, looking at Johnny.  
“Yeah, people don’t usually eat there so we’ll be able to have some peace and quiet.”  
The two freshmen nodded excitedly before following Johnny up the stairs. 

“So, how has the beginning of high school been treating you? Is it everything you’ve ever wanted and more?” Johnny asked, biting into his sandwich.  
The summer breeze blew stronger on the roof, messing up the boys hair as they ate their lunches. The sun shown above them, hot and bright, almost blinding.   
“Yeah. The teachers are nice and everything but making friends is a lot harder than you’d think. “Jungwoo said softly.   
“I feel that. My only luck was being able to be in the same theatre class as Johnny.” Mark replied, patting the oldest of the three on the shoulder. Johnny fell to the ground and cried out in pain as dramatically as possible. The two began wrestling until they were interrupted by a phone ringing.  
“Hm that’s mine.” Johnny said before picking it up and putting it on speaker, “Hello?”  
“Hey cutie. I was wondering where you ran off to, maybe wanna have lunch together?” a deep voice said on the other line.  
“Uh…” Johnny's gaze fell onto Jungwoo who was trying not to laugh  
“This is Johnny.” He said simply. Silence fell over the other side and Jungwoo swore he could hear a soft “fuck” before it hung up.  
Both Mark and Jungwoo were now rolling on the ground practically screaming with laughter.  
“Jungwoo what the hell?” Johnny hissed, trying to hide the cackle that was bubbling up inside of him.  
The three laughed and messed around until lunch was over and it was time for the last two periods. 

To Jungwoo’s luck, the last two classes went by quickly and he even made a new friend. He grew tired of writing notes and clefs in music so he decided to make small talk with a blonde boy who sat next to him whose name was Yuta. The boy greeted him with a bright smile before immediately delving into a deep conversation about artists and anime. The class went by fast and before they knew it the dismissal bell rang. The two parted ways and Jungwoo was about to walk home when he was hit with the sudden realization that he had soccer (football) practice. The boy cursed and ran across the campus to the soccer field.   
A long day met with an even longer evening. As practice and drills droned on the sun began to set and a beautiful orange painted the tile walls of the school.   
“Okay that’s all for tonight boys. Be safe on your way home!” The coach finally ended practice and the boy sall celebrated silently, far too tired to speak.

Jungwoo changed and made his way back through the entrance of the school when he was stopped by an older looking boy. He had jet black hair and piercing dark eyes, a smile was on his face as he ran to Jungwoo.  
“Hey, couldn’t help but notice we live in the same neighborhood. Wanna walk home together?”, the boy asked.  
Jungwoo hesitated. It wasn’t that the boy looked like some kind of delinquent, he was just tired and ready to go home. After a few seconds Jungwoo nodded.  
“Great.” The boys walked side by side in silence once they left the school, it was a comfortable silence (mostly due to Jungwoo looking everywhere except at the boy next to him). Finally, the boy spoke up and broke the silence.  
“The names’ Taeil by the way. I’m a third year.” Jungwoo’s eyes widened. He stared at his shoes as thoughts ran heavy through his mind. A junior? Why would a junior wanna walk him home? Was he friends with Jaehyun? Was this a set up?   
“Ahaha,” Jungwoo laughed nervously, trying to fill the awkward silence that fell over them. “I’m Jungwoo, first year.” the younger held his things close to his chest and began to walk a little faster.  
“So.”  
“Yeah...so.”  
“You have a boyf-”  
Jungwoo thanked god for the boys that ran in front of the two, cutting off Taeil. Their bikes barely missed Jungwoo. Taeil grabbed his waist and held him close, protecting him.  
“Wah!-”  
“So, so sorry!” One of the boys said, who he recognized as Yuta.   
“Oh, hey Jungwoo!”  
“Hey Yuta,” Jungwoo said, using it as an opportunity to get out of Taeil’s grasp.  
Yuta waved and rode away on his bike just as fast as he came, following behind a peach haired boy who was ahead of him. Jungwoo took another step before he was nearly knocked over by a black haired boy who caught him just before he fell.  
Jungwoo felt like the world stopped around them. The boy looked at him with worry in his eyes,   
“Oh my god are you okay? I’m so sorry!” The two stayed like that for a second, Jungwoo in his arms. It was nice.  
Jungwoo took these few moments to look at the boy's features. He had jet black hair that covered his eyes slightly, those shimmering eyes. He kind of resembled a bunny. His mouth hung open slightly in concern, Jungwoo stared at his pink lips then back up to his dark eyes.   
Taeil coughed and the two broke up, the moment gone.  
“Doyoung! Come on!” Yuta said.  
“Yeah, it’s late.” The pink haired boy said, both riding up on their bikes. Doyoung let go of Jungwoo and helped him back up. Jungwoo noticed a slight red tint on his cheeks under the street light. The two laughed and hit their friend before the trio went off again.  
Jungwoo stared at the ground, trying to wrap his mind around what just happened.  
“Are you okay, Jungwoo?” Taeil asked, a slight scowl on his face.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry to make you worry.” Jungwoo said, brushing off his shirt.  
“No,no, don’t be” Taeil threw his arm over Jungwoo’s shoulders and the two walked like that until they went to Jungwoo’s house.

That night, Jugwoo held his arms close to his chest. He still felt Taeil’s arm around his shoulder, making him feel safe. The boys kind words making his cheeks burn up. He placed a hand on his cheek and reminisced on his encounter with the boy he assumed was Doyoung. “Ah, Doyoung.” he said to himself.  
He tried to remember Doyoung’s touch that made him feel all warm inside. It was odd, how in a few seconds He smiled to himself before falling asleep. The touch was electrifying, it made Jungwoo’s heartbeat a million miles a second. He giggled and threw his arms up to the ceiling, how lucky. He couldn’t wait to tell Johnny and Mark about this tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo chapter and finally, DoWoo's first interaction! Be still my beating heart! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm constantly coming up with new ideas for this story. Thank you so much for reading this, comments and kudos always brighten up my day! Stay home, stay safe, I love you! -Kubo

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my first chapter, no Dowoo yet but I almost gave myself a cavity writing this. How did you like the YuDoTae trio? Cute right? Comment what you thought of it and what you'd anticipate in future chapters. Love you all!- Kubo


End file.
